Si on avait osé s'aimer
by Castielific
Summary: Dix ans plus tard...L'inévitable. Huddy


**Si on avait osé s'aimer**

Auteur : Sganzy

Disclaimers : Pas à moi, pas de sous

Spoiler : un peu tout

Genre : Huddy, drame, AU.  
Résumé : Dix ans plus tard…L'inévitable. Huddy

N/A :

Cette fic n'est pas DU TOUT ce que c'était censée être. Je comptais faire du Huddy limite hot et je me retrouve avec du guimauve gériatrique. Parce que oui cette fic est trrèèèèsssss guimauve. Et triste aussi, un peu. Mes testeurs kleenex n'ont pas larmoyé, mais moi si…Bon en même temps, je suis très nulle pour évaluer le niveau d'émotion de mes propres fics. Forcément quand j'écris je me mets à la place des perso et là c'est triste, mais vous de l'extérieur je sais pas, faut voir. Tenez moi au courant !

C'est très court, assez simple, pas ma préférée et pour tout dire je ne l'ai posté que pour m'en débarrasser. Si je la garde sur mon pc, je vais pas arrêter de la relire pour essayer de la modifier et ça va m'obséder et j'ai pas que ça à faire hein ! Alors oui, c'est loin d'être parfait, mais je le fais pour moi, pas pour vous, nomého.

Au cas où mon insatisfaction refait surface contre mon grès, je vais vous préciser « sous réserve de modification ». Ca, c'est fait. Si vous avez des suggestions, je suis preneuse.

Merci à Tiff et Semper pour leur pré-lecture et le test kleenex.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cuddy vérifiait les rapports comptables quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Docteur Cuddy, on a besoin de vous à la clinique », annonça une infirmière.

La directrice hocha la tête avant de lui faire signe qu'elle arrivait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un paragraphe à lire, quoique ça soit, ça pouvait attendre.

« C'est le docteur House ».

Cuddy ferma les yeux.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ? », soupira-t-elle.

« Il…Il est malade. »

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil en même temps qu'elle bondissait sur ses pieds. House n'était jamais malade. S'il l'était, il ne s'en plaignait pas et n'aurait pas demandé de consultation à moins que ça soit vraiment grave. L'infirmière lui désigna une salle d'examen devant laquelle était posté le docteur Williams. La porte était fermée et le médecin semblait aussi inquiet qu'agacé.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? », s'inquiéta Cuddy en arrivant à sa hauteur.

« Un patient est venu me prévenir que le docteur House s'était écroulé sur le sol, mais il refuse d'ouvrir la porte », expliqua-t-il.

Cuddy se mordit la lèvre et fit signe au médecin de retourner s'occuper de ses patients. Si House avait pu se lever et fermer la porte à clé, il ne devait pas être si mal que ça. Elle ne s'étonnerait même pas que ça ne soit qu'une nouvelle stratégie pour éviter de voir des patients. Même après vingt ans, il ne s'était toujours pas résigné à travailler à la clinique. Elle frappa à la porte.

« House, ouvrez. »

Aucun son ne lui répondit et elle fronça les sourcils. Elle toqua plusieurs fois, sentant l'inquiétude monter en elle au fur et à mesure que le silence se prolongeait. Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui parurent interminables, une infirmière lui amena le double des clés. Si House était tranquillement en train de dormir, elle allait le massacrer. La porte s'ouvrit et elle sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge.

« J'ai besoin d'aide ici ! », cria-t-elle en accourant dans la pièce.

House était allongé sur le sol, une marre de vomi ensanglanté à côté de lui. Il était conscient et tenait son côté droit, serrant les dents pour ne pas crier. Elle vérifia ses pupilles. Elles n'étaient pas dilatées, ce n'était pas une surdose de Vicodin cette fois. Ou peut-être que si remarqua-t-elle quand elle leva son tee-shirt et vit une large trace jaune sur son côté. Une équipe arriva et elle lui injecta un tranquillisant. Elle savait que ça finirait par arriver. Ils le savaient tous.

« Docteur Cuddy ? », l'appela une infirmière, attendant ses instructions.

« Il fait une hémorragie interne. Prévenez le docteur Morgan et transférez-le en hépatologie », déclara-t-elle à mi-voix.

L'infirmière acquiesça et la directrice se leva, laissant le personnel installer House sur un brancard. Cuddy jeta un dernier regard à son corps inconscient avant de retourner dans son bureau. Elle refusa de se demander si elle le reverrait vivant un jour. Elle ne ferma pas les rideaux, ne s'isola pas. Elle aurait du pleurer, mais aucune larme ne lui montait aux yeux. Elle était sous le choc, probablement, parce que le foie d'une des personnes à qui elle tenait le plus était en train de lâcher. Parce que personne n'autoriserait une transplantation à un junkie de si longue date. Parce qu'il savait ce qu'il risquait à gober toutes ces pilules, mais l'avait quand même fait. Elle ravala la bouffée de culpabilité qui la prenait à la gorge. Elle l'avait prévenu. Elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour le convaincre d'arrêter. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Pas cette fois.

Elle était fatiguée. Trop de fois elle s'était retrouvée dans cette situation, à se demander si House allait vivre ou mourir. Aujourd'hui, elle n'arrivait même plus à pleurer sur son sort, elle avait versé trop de larmes pour lui…Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que ça avait changé ? Elle pleurait, priait pour lui et quand il se réveillait enfin, rien ne changeait jamais. Ils reprenaient leur rôle comme si de rien n'était. Elle avait l'impression que sa vie s'était limitée à attendre l'inévitable moment où House réussirait à se tuer. Elle n'avait plus la force de le regarder essayer.

Elle contempla son téléphone, ne sachant si elle devait prévenir quelqu'un. Wilson ? Une de ses anciennes équipes ? Qui se souciait encore de lui ? A l'heure qu'il était plusieurs infirmières et médecins devaient probablement sabrer le champagne en songeant que le salopard de service allait enfin leur ficher la paix.

C'était malheureux, mais elle pourrait certainement compter les gens qui regretteraient House sur les doigts d'une main. Elle secoua la tête pour se reprendre. Il n'était pas mort. Il avait fait une hépatite, mais elle ne devait pas…elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser des choses comme cela avant de connaître la gravité de la situation. C'était House bon sang ! Il avait survécu à un infarctus, deux balles, une overdose, une électrocution, une collision avec un bus et tant d'autres défis à la mort. Ce n'était pas quelques malheureuses pilules qui allaient le lui enlever ! Pas quelques…milliers de maudites pilules qui allaient lui retirer la vie. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Faudra revoir vos manières. Normalement on apporte un cadeau au malade », déclara-t-il, la voix rauque.

Elle fit un pas dans la chambre. Il était presque aussi pâle que les draps qui le recouvrait. Aucun cadeau ne l'entourait.

« J'ai abandonné l'idée au bout de votre troisième admission. »

« J'essaie d'obtenir le bonus « accès aux dessous de la directrice » offert à la vingtième hospitalisation ».

Elle se mordit la lèvre et s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit. Il haussa un sourcil. Elle ne s'asseyait jamais à côté de lui, pas quand il était éveillé. Elle restait debout et jamais bien longtemps. Elle ne le veillait pas.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? », s'étonna-t-il.

« Vous avez failli mourir ».

« J'ai moins failli mourir que lors de certaines de mes presque morts précédentes. Qu'est ce que vous faites ? », répéta-t-il.

Elle posa la tête entre ses mains avant de les passer dans ses cheveux, le regard vers le plafond.

« C'était une fois de trop. Et pourtant ce n'est pas la dernière ».

Elle ne paraissait pas lui parler, elle pensait juste à haute voix.

« Vous trouvez que c'est une bonne chose ? », demanda-t-elle subitement après une minute de silence.

Ses yeux s'étaient fixés sur le distributeur de morphine et il en profita pour la contempler un moment. Elle avait l'air fatigué. Elle s'inquiétait toujours bien trop pour lui.

« Qu'est ce qui est une bonne chose ? »

« Que ça ne soit pas la dernière fois », précisa-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle venait en venir.

« Ca fait…presque trente ans qu'on se connaît House. Je vous connaissais, à l'université, à l'époque de Stacy, avant l'infarctus. J'ai vu votre vie…se dérouler sous mes yeux pendant presque vingt ans. Votre amitié a survécu à quatre mariages de Wilson, vous avez eu cinq équipes différentes, votre talent de diagnosticien a été internationalement reconnu. Vous avez…Vous n'avez jamais été heureux. Je croyais qu'il vous fallait du temps pour vous remettre de Stacy, puis de votre handicap…mais ça fait vingt ans et vous…vous trouvez toujours une raison d'être misérable. »

Elle prit une seconde pour s'essuyer les yeux. Ça y est, les larmes avaient atteint ses yeux finalement.

« Alors je vous demande d'être honnête avec moi : est ce que vous trouvez que c'est une bonne chose, que cette fois encore, vous ne soyez pas mort ? Est ce que vous vous êtes enfin décidé à profiter de la vie ou est ce que je vais devoir vous regardez souffrir encore et encore ces trente prochaines années ? »

« Ce n'était qu'une hépatite minime, mais je crois pas que je tiendrais encore trente… »

« Répondez. S'il vous plait. »

C'était une supplique et elle ne s'en cachait pas. Il était finalement parvenu à la pousser à bout. Elle croisa ses yeux bleus avant de les laisser glisser jusqu'au moniteur de morphine. Et il comprit.

« Je ne suis pas suicidaire, Cuddy. »

« Mais est ce que vous tenez à vivre ? »

« Si je réponds non, vous allez risquer de gâcher votre vie pour mon bien ? », questionna-t-il en désignant le régulateur du niveau de morphine.

Elle ricana tristement.

« Quelle vie, House ? On est juste…Vous avez eu tout ce dont je rêvais. Vous avez eu droit à l'amour, à la reconnaissance… »

« Vous avez été la plus jeune directrice d'hô … »

« Et à quoi ça m'a mené ? Qui se souviendra de moi ? Votre nom restera éternellement une référence dans le milieu médical. D'ici quelques années, plus personne ne se souviendra du mien ».

« Ne soyez pas stupide, évidemment que… »

« Non. Vous le savez et je le sais. Vous auriez pu être heureux, vous aviez tout pour l'être, et vous ne vous en êtes jamais satisfait. Vous avez fait une hépatite alcoolique aigue à cause de ça. Pourtant, je sais qu'aussitôt sorti de l'hôpital, vous allez vous gaver de Vicodin parce que vos cachets vous sont plus précieux que votre propre vie. Ne me dites pas que vous ne désirez pas mourir alors que vous avez passé ces vingt dernières années à vous tuer à petit feu et que vous comptez continuer jusqu'à atteindre votre but. »

Elle posa une main sur le régulateur alors que ses larmes coulaient toujours. Il se redressa et glissa sa main sur la sienne. Sa prise n'était pas assez forte pour l'empêcher de monter le niveau et il se figea en réalisant qu'il n'en avait pas la volonté. Elle avait raison. Il ne se l'était jamais réellement avouer, mais peu lui importait de vivre ou de mourir.

Il ne manquerait plus à personne. Wilson pleurerait, c'était certain, mais aujourd'hui, il avait une femme et un fils sur qui s'appuyer. Il ne serait pas seul. House n'avait gardé le contact avec aucun des membres de ses équipes passées. Il en avait apprécié certains, mais n'avait jamais eu le courage de le leur avouer et avait fini par les perdre. Ses parents étaient morts, il y a bien longtemps déjà. Il ne tarderait pas à être à la retraite et ses idées qui passaient auparavant comme du géni le faisait à présent apparaître comme un vieux fou à la limite de la sénilité. Plus personne n'avait besoin de lui. Pour être franc, personne n'avait jamais compté sur lui. Personne n'avait jamais assez compté pour qu'il décide de reporter son rendez-vous avec la faucheuse. Personne à part Cuddy. Elle était la constante dans sa vie. Elle avait été à ses côtés durant ses pires et ses meilleurs moments.

Il serra ses doigts autour de son poignet et quand elle releva les yeux vers lui il réalisa le sacrifice qu'elle était prête à faire pour lui. Les sacrifices qu'elle avait toujours fait. Elle n'avait plus que lui.

Il glissa ses yeux sur son visage. De fines rides s'étaient dessinés au creux de ses yeux et de sa bouche. Quelques mèches résistaient à tous les produits qu'elle payait une fortune et striaient ci-et-là sa chevelure ébène de gris. Ses épaules étaient courbées, ses fameux seins commençaient à témoigner de ses cinquante-cinq ans, mais ses yeux….Ils étaient toujours les mêmes. Malgré la douleur et les années, ils brillaient toujours de cette même lueur à laquelle il avait succombé du temps de l'université : mélange de force et de sensibilité, d'espoir et de résignation, de malice et d'autorité.

Leurs pupilles s'accrochèrent et il la revit allongée à ses côtés, son corps nue d'étudiante enlacé au sien. Ses yeux débordaient aujourd'hui de larmes et il réalisa qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer. Il savait l'avoir fait pleurer plusieurs fois, mais elle n'avait jamais laissé couler ses yeux en sa présence. Pas même quand ils s'étaient dit ce qu'ils croyaient être à un adieu le jour où il avait quitté l'université pour entrer en école de médecine, lui avait-elle montré sa peine. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il n'était jamais revenu, parce qu'il s'était convaincu qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui. Il entendait encore ses plans d'études, son ambition d'être la première doyenne d'hôpital. Il avait cru que c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle.

Si sa gorge n'était pas si serrée par l'émotion, il aurait probablement ri de tout ça. A l'époque, elle imaginait que diriger un hôpital serait le défi de sa vie. Ils avaient cru à tort que le bonheur coulerait de source, il ne l'avait jamais remis en question. Ils n'avaient jamais fait de projets personnels, ils avaient toujours cru qu'ils auraient le temps, que ce n'était pas le moment. Ils s'étaient quittés en se disant qu'ils retrouveraient l'amour, chacun de leur côté, qu'ils étaient jeunes et avaient la vie devant eux. Ils s'étaient retrouvés collègues et avaient constaté que c'était vrai, il avait réussi à aimer quelqu'un d'autre, il aimait Stacy.. Celle-ci l'avait abandonné et ils avaient eu besoin de laisser s'épuiser la culpabilité. L'habitude et leurs rôles professionnels s'étaient installés, en même temps que les « un jour peut-être ». Les jours s'étaient écoulés et ils avaient laissé passer leur chance.

Ils se connaissaient depuis vingt ans et continuaient à se vouvoyer, comme s'il n'avait pas été l'homme de sa vie et elle la femme de la sienne.

Il se surprit à danser sur des « et si ». Et s'ils ne s'étaient pas séparés après l'université ? Et s'il avait laissé sa pudeur de côté ? Et si elle avait osé lui demander d'être le père de son enfant ? Et si et si et si…Ils avaient manqué tant d'occasions d'être heureux. L'auraient-ils été ? Où seraient-ils aujourd'hui ? Ils ne le sauraient jamais.

Sans qu'il ne l'ait vraiment réaliser, son pouce était allé essuyer ses joues mouillées. Sans qu'il ne l'ait vraiment réaliser, les siennes aussi s'étaient humidifiées. Il n'avait jamais pleuré devant quiconque auparavant, pas depuis qu'il avait eu cinq ans. La honte qu'il avait toujours imaginé ressentir était absente. Sa poitrine, sa gorge et ses yeux étaient douloureux. Il avait oublié cette sensation. Sa seconde main serrait celle de Cuddy bien trop fort, mais elle ne se plaindrait pas. Elle ne se plaignait jamais. Elle acceptait ce qu'il lui donnait, quoique ça soit. Elle l'aimait.

Sa large paume engloba son visage fin et elle lâcha le régulateur pour poser sa main sur la sienne. A un moment où un autre, elle s'était levée et était maintenant assise sur le bord du lit.

« Je sais que je n'ai plus trente ans devant moi, mais… »

Il déglutit difficilement, ravalant cette pudeur qui l'avait conduit à être si seul. Il avait été éduqué comme un soldat, les soldats n'étaient pas romantiques, les soldats ne montraient pas leurs sentiments. Il en voudrait toujours à son père pour avoir fait de lui l'homme qu'il avait été. Pour avoir gâcher sa vie…tout entière.

« Je veux vivre…auprès de toi. »

Son sourire n'avait pas changé, remarqua-t-il. Sa beauté était toujours intacte. Elle se pencha vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur son front et il ferma les yeux. Il chercha ce quelque chose en lui qui était censé changer à présent qu'il avait réalisé qu'il l'aimait, mais il ne trouva rien de différent. Son amour avait toujours été là. Le bonheur avait toujours été à ses côtés, il n'avait juste pas eu le courage de l'attraper. Quel imbécile il avait été.

FIN


End file.
